Шаблон:Did You Know
that Ratchet & Clank: Q-Force is the title for Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault in some regions? *that Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault has downloadable content? *…that the ''Ratchet & Clank'' wiki has a Full Frontal Assault Monsterpedia and visual Monsterpedia? *…that Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault includes a full set of trophies? *…that Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault has skill points? *… that the Dual Vipers were manufactured by Vox Industries? *… that the Sprout-O-Matic was acquired in the Vetega Jungle? *… that Qwark used his Fists of Justice? *…that the Galaxy's Most Painful Home Movies was a Holo-Vision series in the Solana Galaxy? *…that Qwark was once Galactic President of Polaris? *…that the Double Barrel was a Constructo mod for the Constructo Shotgun? *…that Ratchet and Talwyn were once shot out of a cannon over the Azorean Sea? *…that the Concussion Cannon was classed as a mobile artillery weapon on Xyxx VII? *…that Aquatos was the homeworld of Hydro Girl? *…that Annihilation Nation was filmed on Station Q9? *…that, according to Qwark, he once saved several Space Nuns? *…that the Hoverboard Z3000 was the first item that Ratchet acquired in the original Ratchet & Clank? *…that DreadZone was an illegal combat show? *…that, despite the Agorian's claims that no being had accomplished such a feat, Kaden was the first non-Agorian to win the Agorian championship? *…that Clank's real name was XJ-0461? *…that the Court of Azimuth was architected by Alister Azimuth? *…that Mr. Zurkon had more than 39 different quotes? *…that Gadgetron did not make their weapons, Minton Incorporated did? *...that there are actually 4 bomb gloves? *...that, despite being the main antagonist in Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal and Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time, Dr. Nefarious wasn't the final boss in either games? *…that Ratchet encountered two hydra tanks in the Krell Canyon? *…that the Snow Dan was breakable? *…that Dan Johnson was an employee of Insomniac Games? *…that Clank had an alter-ego called Secret Agent Clank? *…that the Ratchet & Clank Future'' sequel''' is titled 'Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time? *…that the Lombaxes fought against the Cragmites in the Great War? *…that Lombaxes were a bipedal species? *…that Lombaxes had an innate affinity towards gadgetry and machinery? *…that the Dimensionator was created by the center for advanced Lombax research? *…that Ratchet was a Lombax? *…that the Lombaxes originated from the Polaris galaxy? *…that the Plasma Whip could upgrade into the Quantum Whip or Plasma Cord? *…that Lawn Ninja Generators released Lawn Ninjas? *…that the Alpha Ravager was the first Ravager version for the Combat Bots? *…that Agent Zero was one of four DreadZone contestants known to have escaped the DreadZone station's destruction? *…that Ratchet's father, Kaden was the keeper of the Dimensionator? *…that the Scorcher was a weapon made of used space cruiser engines? *…that Gadgebots were small robots manufactured by Gadgetron? *…that Sandsharks were small red-orange creatures that were found in the sands around Outpost X11? *…that there are thirty skill points in Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando? *…that the game Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty is now released? *…that The Zoni gave Clank many new abilities such as slowing down time? *…that our friends on the Ratchet & Clank Fan Fiction wiki need help in expanding their wiki? *…that Captain Starshield was once a famous intergalactic hero, rivaling Captain Qwark? *…that Ratchet's Gadgets were designed by several different companies? *…that Clank had an evil copy called Klunk? *…that Captain Qwark had many aliases including Shirley Biggenss, Steve McQwark, Finnegan O'Qwarksalot and Walter Qwarkowski? *…that Clank's eyes some times look blue instead of green in Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters and on various different occasions? *…that HD-800 screens could be used to play Holo-Vites? *…that Holo-Plan pieces could be collected in 'Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'? *…that Ratchet had to explore the inside of Clank in Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters? *…that Trachea 5 was a planet in which Gadgetron secretly inhabited? *…that Ratchet used the OmniWrench 8000 on many occasions? *…that Captain Qwark's real name was Copernicus Leslie Qwark? *…that the Aphelion was a Lombax-made ship, used by Ratchet? *…that Blarg Commanders were the first Blarg enemies Ratchet faced in Ratchet & Clank? *…that Abercrombie Fizzwidget was impersonated by Captain Qwark? *…that Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal is the third ''Ratchet & Clank'' game? *…that Megacorp invented a variety of weapons and gadgets?